28 Years Later
by SandieBrody
Summary: What happens after 28 Years when the Rage Virus is .. Who is the body they find not Infected and what secrets does it carry with it? xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Prologue

**28 Years Later**

**28 Years Later the Rage Virus is long gone and Britain is strong once more, 1/4 of the country is covered in gravestones of the good and some the evil, people live happily until...**

**London:**

Britain had ploughed through years of the dead Infected and one day they unlocked the secret that changes history...

They discover how to bring the dead back to life, this process is only discovered 28 Years after the Rage Virus takes over England the second time...

In the year 2035 a human body is found, the remains of someone who was not infected... the skeleton is carefully dug out of the soil in which it lay and slowly transported to the research lab in central London, were they were conducting experiments to find out how the country fell to it's knees by a disease.

Chase Macy one of the scientists who discovered this body is one of the three people who know how to bring this body back to life. But what she didn't realize was... How much her life was going to change afterwards...

**So this is just a prologue and the rest of the story will probably be in Chase or the bodies P.O.V!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx **


	2. Is it who I think it is?

**28 Years Later**

******28 Years Later the Rage Virus is long gone and Britain is strong once more, 1/4 of the country is covered in gravestones of the good and some the evil, people live happily until...**

Chase Macy's P.O.V:

I walked down the bare, dull corridor towards the examination room. There lay the skeleton in which we found. I was given instructions to immediately revive this specimen as we need information on what had happened 28 Years ago and this person was our only hope of knowing. I reached the equally boring room and changed into my sterile clothes and prepared to revive.

I washed the bones...

I then loaded the sterilized bones and covered it in a white sheet before sliding into the machine in which it'll become a human once more...

I had laid the bones out as close as I could to a normal human size and hoped it would work...

The first and last body we revived had been an Infected and at that precise moment it was locked up in steel chains and bolts so it could not escape.

Anyway, I paused before pressing the final button and history changes, I looked towards the one-way glass and knew everyone I knew would be holding there breathes... I pressed it!

WHIRL

CLUNK

HUM  
HUM  
HUM  
HUM

BEEP

It took matter of seconds before...

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Came a scream from inside the machine.

That was a good sign the person had survived this sudden change of time and space... Nobody knows how this happens but since the Rage Virus a mysterious force has happened and well... now this!

I pulled the door open and pulled the slab on which the body was on...

It was flesh, human skin... It, I mean He was beautiful and perfectly human...

He turned his head to look at me and said, "I died, how am I back?"

**Well? Hope you enjoyed it! I will try and do longer chapters and the next one you get to know more of what happened!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. Sergeant Doyle, Delta Rooftop Unit

**28 Years Later**

**28 Years Later the Rage Virus is long gone and Britain is strong once more, 1/4 of the country is covered in gravestones of the good and some the evil, people live happily until...**

Chase's P.O.V:

He began to twist his head around, looking in disbelief, "Who are you? How did you get me back?"

I went over a box on a table and picked up some clothes in with he graciously accepted and put them on.

"First tell me your name, if you remember?" I asked.

"Erm... It's Doyle... Sergeant Doyle... Delta Rooftop Unit..." Doyle explained, trying to remember.

"O.K Doyle, I'm Chase Macy... can you tell me the year? I quizzed.

"Last time I remember it was... 2007, why?" Doyle replied.

Chase sighed, "O.k, it's 2035! Technology has evolved and now we can bring people back from the dead"

Doyle had finished getting dressed and slowly slid of the table he was on, I help him stand up and after he had got the hang was walking we left the room and slowly walked down the corridor, "So let me ask you... how did you die?" I casually asked him.

"I remember the gas? And fire... lot's of fire!" He explained.

"O.k That's good..."

"What it's like?" Doyle suddenly asked.

"What's, what like?" I wondered out loud.

"Outside, what's it like outside?"He despertaley asked.

"Erm... it's calm, peaceful and full of nature, since the second outbreak, which is where we're guessing you came from, life has been getting on alright, not many people but it's safe, now!" I calmly explained, trying to picture the scene in my head.

"Sounds good..." Doyle murmured.

They walked down the corridor until they reached the end and there was a huge glass window. It showed the whole of London as they were on a high floor. Doyle looked stunned when he saw the glistening sunlight for the first time. He pressed his hands on the glass and stared.

"I spent a lot of time in the dark, as I was a sniper." Doyle explained.

"O.K, the more we know about you, the more know can know about what happened." I said looking at him.

"Can I go... go outside?" Doyle asked and turned to look at me. I wondered for a moment before saying, "We'll have to go to my boss before leaving but before that we need to give you a medical exam to get you checked out." I explained and we both walked down another corridor into a room that looked like a doctors check-up room.

I sat Doyle down on a chair and I turned around to pick up a bottle, "Doyle, I have to squeeze this liquid in your eyes... I'm afraid it's protocol." He sat there blinking at me.

"O-k-a-y-" He slurred.

I smiled at him before gently pushing his head back and squeezing one drop in each eye, he winced before frantically blinking.

"Next I need a small amount of your blood." I explained before reaching behind me an picking up a tube and tiny needle, I slotted them together and brought them up to my face.

"Please... try not to move." I smirked and slowly pushed the needle into his arm. He looked at me in confidence and I smiled at him in return before pulling the needle out and capping the tube. I then tugged the needle of and slotted the tube into a box full of them, ready to sent to another lab to be checked.

"I think we're about done here, next stop my boss" I gently laughed before we left and walked across the corridor to his office, I looked at Doyle and knocked on the door.

We walked in and both took a seat in unison, "So, introduce me!" My boss boomed inquisitively.

"Boss this is Sergeant Doyle of the Delta Rooftop Unit, he's Project Delta what a coincidence" I explained and started to giggle. Doyle joined in too.

"I see well if he's been cleared there is no problem, he can have full access to everywhere, well done Chase and look after him, O.K" The Boss said and shooed them both out.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked Doyle. He shrugged.

**So I think I'll stop it there for this chapter.**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	4. Trezabelle, Seybourne and Monty

**28 Years Later**

**28 Years Later the Rage Virus is long gone and Britain is strong once more, 1/4 of the country is covered in gravestones of the good and some the evil, people live happily until...**

Doyle's P.O.V:

I stepped out the building and the cool breeze hit me...

I took a deep breath and the fresh air passed through my lungs...

"So I'm Project Delta that means I'm the fourth one... what happened to the three before me?"

Chase lead me towards a park with long grass and beautiful trees...

We sat down on a bench together, "Our first attempt was by accident, the second attempt failed and the specimen died, the third attempt was a success but unfortunately it was infected and when your infected, your always infected. You are our first success!"

I smiled and looked up to the sky, it was clear and I saw swans flying around.

Chase P.O.V:

The birds were tweeting and for many moment we didn't say much more...

"So Doyle... do you want meet the others?" I asked him.

He looked confused, "What do you mean 'others'?"

The other people were the people who didn't work in the main building and live in survival, the workers who work for the Boss, help them as much as they can and there their friends, "There people who live in survival, we help them live and there our friends, us workers"

I stood up and began walking towards the underground entrance...

We walked into the shadows and carried on walking through the dim light, "They stay underground to keep themselves safe, it's kind of a tradition now since the... breakout 38 years ago"

Doyle looked shocked, "You mean for 38 years, families have lived down here?"

I nodded, we reached the end of the tunnel and took a sharp turn to the left, since the last breakout the underground trains were never reactivated so the tunnels were populated with many families, "Wow, they have even decorated the wall with different colors"

"I know right, don't worry if they crowd you... they know that the Americans tried to save there ancestors and you are the first american they've seen in years"

Doyle felt like a god and they reached the first lot of families, "We're looking for my friend she has red hair and is usually with a boy who has the most impossible green eye... like emeralds" I explained.

We carried on and came across many people whom I knew...

"Yo Chase!" Came a sweet voice behind them. We stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Trez where have you been, we've been looking for you"

Trez looked at Doyle up and down, "Who's this?"

"Trez you remember me telling you about Project Delta?" I questioned.

"Yeah! Some body is found and your bringing it to life" She cluelessly replied.

"Well this is Project Delta here... meet Sergeant Doyle"

Trez's face went into shock, "No-way... your like, legendary around here, there is even a section named Doyle... that's my place of home!"

Doyle looked at me as if to say who is this, "Oh sorry Doyle, this is Trezabelle and sections are just different areas in the underground"

"Oh" Doyle understood.

"Come lets meet everyone" Trez was really excited.

Trez lead the way and they entered a room that housed six people, "We're all orphans here, nothing to do with the Infected"

Doyle looked around, six bed were laid out in a row and the floor was made out of concrete with a rug on it, "Why do you liver here, surely it gets boring?"

"Oh, no it's not and my brother will be back soon" Trez explained.

At that moment a boy walked in and stopped when he saw Doyle, "Trezzy, who's that?"

"Seybourne, this is Sergeant Doyle, you remember me telling you the story of a hero named Doyle who helped with the second outbreak, this is him"

Seybourne looked amazed, "No-way, your a hero around here, just wait till Monty comes back"

Doyle smiled again, "I can't believe I'm a hero around here!" He sat down on a bed.

I smiled at him.

)(

**Fin... for now!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
